


Cabin

by theredquilt



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredquilt/pseuds/theredquilt
Summary: I don't even know. In my head it'll be spooky but maybe sexy or maybe this'll just be it. Who can say! This is my first time using ao3 so sorry in advance for inevitable mistakes. Feel free to get in touch. Same name on tumblr.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The sky had gradually been getting darker, the two men would occasionally glance up through the tree canopy but neither of them wanted to voice their concerns and ruin the mood. They had been planning this hike for weeks, it couldn't rain, that would be supremely unfair.  
'Nearly at the picnic spot' said Rhett  
Link looked up again 'I hope so...'  
'It'll hold off, it's warm at least'  
Link didn't look convinced but they kept walking side by side, occasionally brushing fingers. The air was clear and it had at least started as a glorious day.  
They had been walking through the forest for maybe 3 hours when suddenly almost out of nowhere they emerged into a clearing. Rhett looked down at Link to catch his reaction. This was what it had all been leading up to, all the planning all the arrangements, all of it just to see Links eyes light up at this moment. He didn't disappoint. 

Links eyes grew wider as he looked around, his mouth slowly fell open and widened into a grin. He looked up at Rhett who smiled proudly, trying to hide how he felt even though he was melting inside. Seeing Link like this was one of his favourite things in the world. It made him feel almost overwhelmed but also more grounded and open than he thought possible. He wanted to share with Link how his eyes looked, how gorgeous and perfect he was, how he'd move the earth for him if it would make him smile like this. How he'd die for him one million times over.  
'How did you find this place, man?' Link's voice was quiet, Rhett could tell he was trying to keep his excitement in check.  
Rhett just tapped his nose mysteriously.  
Link looked around again. The clearing was beautiful. Otherworldly. There was the gentle sound of water coming from a clear stream. Link followed the meandering stream with his eyes and saw a small cabin at the furthest edge of the clearing almost in the trees. There were wild flowers and herbs growing and the odd note of birdsong in the still air. 

At that moment thunder cracked. They both jumped and looked up again, lightning soon followed.  
'Come on' said Rhett moving further into the clearing. 'I had hoped we could eat outside but luckily I have thought of everything'.  
Link followed a pace behind still taking in his surroundings.  
Rhett had stopped by the cabin door and was manoeuvring a large key in the lock.  
'Did you rent this place?'  
'Yep, it's ours for the rest of the month' Rhett swung the door open and stood back to let Link pass. The first drops of rain were starting to fall and the temperature was dropping fast.  
'Wow' Link intones slowly. He looked back as Rhett stepped in and shut the door behind him.  
'How did you find this place?'  
Rhett smiled and trapped his nose again but Link batted his hand away.  
The cabin seemed a lot bigger on the inside. There was a kitchen area separated from the living area by a breakfast bar and stools. In the living area was a comfy looking sofa and armchair, a coffee table and large fireplace. The was a bookcase either side stuffed with books and games and nicknack's. There was a ladder gong up to a mezzanine level above the kitchen and two doors broke up the wall to the left of where they stood.  
The rain was coming down harder now and although they had only just arrived the place felt homey and safe.  
'We can can have the picnic we brought' started Rhett 'but I thought we might want to stay on so there's food here too if you'd prefer something hot'  
Link looked around curiously 'just how long did you think we'd be staying?'  
'We could go straight back if you want, I just thought it would be nice to have the option. Also I know you like to pee in an actual toilet. Rhett nodded to one of the shut doors  
Link pushed it open and gasped 'this is nicer than my bathroom at home! what is this place!'  
Rhett chuckled. 

'Why would you need a separate fancy bath and shower out in the woods? Link sounded incredulous but Rhett could tell he was happy.  
'I guess if you get dirty' Rhett shrugged trying to keep the smile off his face. 'The other room is a bedroom, then there's another sleeping space up the ladder. This place could probably take five or six people.' Rhett stopped and added more quietly 'but it’ll do for two just as well.'  
Link was investigating the bedroom. It was simple, with a large bed covered with a patchwork quilt, side tables, a large wardrobe an old dining chair and a large ornate chest. Everything was made of wood and gave the impression it had been there a long time.  
'It's perfect' sighed Link. He squeezed Rhetts bicep. 'I can't believe you've kept this a secret.'  
'I wanted everything to be right before bringing you out here. It's been a lot of work. It's just a shame about the weather' He looked darkly out at the falling rain.  
'It's perfect' Link repeated. Maybe we can get the fire going later? Tell some ghost stories. We really were pushing it coming for a hike in October'  
Rhett looked like he was about to speak but Link shook his head again 'it's perfect. It's perfect and the rain is perfect and we have a whole weekend where we don't have to be anywhere or do anything. Where no one has any reason to bother us or demand anything. His grin grew wider again. ‘It's perfect’. He leaned in to briefly hug the taller man then went back to the main room to explore the kitchen area.  
Rhett felt like a weight had been lifted. The rain had changed things but he was learning to go more with the flow. Maybe being trapped inside wouldn't be so much of a bad thing. Maybe it could even be better than his initial plans, even if they had taken months. He felt content, a rare enough feeling and one, that if he truly thought about it could only be brought on by Link.

Rhett had taken off his boots and was laying back on the sofa by the time Link had finally finished exploring.   
‘This is fantastic’ Link was still grinning broadly as he tapped Rhetts ankles to get him to budge up. Rhett settled his calves on Links thighs and smiled back.   
‘D’you want to eat now, or…?  
Link’s smile became more crooked   
‘We could relax a little first, that was a long hike, I bet you’re sore’ Link had already started massaging the large feet in his lap.  
Rhett smiled and let his head fall back.  
‘I paid a lot for those boots, it’s not my feet that are sore’  
‘Oh no? Well, I’ll have to keep going then’. Link reached down and removed his own boots so he could turn and sit facing towards Rhett. His hands started at the ankles and slowly made their way up the endless legs.  
Rhett lifted his head. ‘I’ve never had a massage while fully dressed before’.   
‘Well, why don’t you tell me what’s sore so I can focus more specifically on that area?’  
‘Would you be disappointed if I said my back?’  
Links hands briefly stopped their exploration before resuming ‘of course not, it’s be easier on the bed though’.   
He untangled himself from the long legs and made his way into the bedroom with Rhett soon following. 

‘Shirt and pants off’ Link ordered ‘I saw some cooking oil in the kitchen I guess that’ll have to do though it won’t smell as nice as real massage oil’  
Before Rhett could say anything he’d disappeared into the kitchen again. Rhett undressed down to his boxers and lay face down on the bed. It was slightly chilly but not uncomfortably so, he was listening to the rain and thinking about getting the fire going when Link returned.   
‘Found some, I’m not exactly an expert at this so you’ll have to say if I push too hard or anything’  
Rhett snickered into the quilt.  
Link climbed up onto the bed and knelt over the long form in from of him.  
‘I hope you tip well when you get massages, this is a lot to work with’.  
Rhett continued smiling but said nothing. The next thing he felt was far too much cold oil being poured directly onto his back. He flinched ‘hey man, the sheets!’  
‘Well, it needs to be slick, there are more sheets in the chest it doesn’t matter’.  
Rhett shook his head but didn’t comment further, Link had started to move his hands through the oil and while it wasn’t like any massage he’d ever had before he had to admit it did feel good.   
‘Is this ok?’  
‘Yeah, though you’re at a strange angle being at the side like that, it’s not bad though’. He noticed Links hands leave his body and felt the bed moving.  
‘I...I don’t know how to get to you, the beds too low for me to stand next to it...how about...wait. Ok this is weird but I’m gonna have to straddle you’. Rhett felt Links knees settle either side of his hips and his hands make contact with his back again.  
‘As long as I don’t sit down this is fine, right?’  
‘That’s fine’ Rhett agreed.  
Not much time had passed before Links hands again disappeared.  
‘Just a minute man, you’re so long I’m getting oil on my pants when I try to reach your shoulders. Just stay there.’  
Rhett did as he was told as he felt the bed shift again. When he felt Link straddle him again he could tell the pants had been safely removed. He smiled but remained silent.  
‘This is better’ Link murmured to himself. His hands were strong and sure pushing up from the hem of Rhetts boxers all the way to his wide shoulders, coming down he spread his fingers so the tips ghosted down the big mans sides. 

The rain was still falling and Rhett wanted to turn his head to look at it but as he slightly raised up Link pushed him back down.  
‘Don’t look round!’  
‘What the heck man, I’m just trying to look outta the window, what’s the problem?’  
‘Nothing. Nothing’ Link sounded slightly frantic ‘Ok you can turn your head, you’re just not allowed to watch the master at work, it’ll put me off’  
Rhett slowly turned his head so he could see out the window.  
‘You’re weird man’ he commented with a smile in his voice.  
‘Shhh, just watch the rain and enjoy being relaxed, enjoy my magic fingers, enjoy the maestroooo’.   
Link was babbling, he always got like that when he’d said or done something he considered embarrassing, Rhett just let him babble on enjoying watching the train hitting the window and the trees outside, really enjoying the hands moving slowly up and down his back. At least whatever had bothered Link hadn’t thrown off his rythmm there.   
‘This, is this still good?’  
‘Yeah’ replied Rhett ‘it’s real good’   
After a few more long strokes he heard Link quietly say he was enjoying it too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really outright filth but I'm tempted. Will this scene keep going or will it suddenly be morning? Who can say!

‘My back is feeling so much better. Thank you for this’  
‘I can keep going if you want?’  
‘No, it’s your turn now’ Rhett started to rise up but again felt Link pushing him back.   
‘I had to take my pants off to stop them getting greasy, don’t turn around’  
‘Well you’re looking at me in my undies, it’s only fair’  
‘No wait!’ Rhett felt Link scrabbling off the bed as he raised himself up on his elbows and craned his head around. Link was crouching at the foot of the bed desperately fighting is way back into his pants.   
‘What the problem?’ Rhett asked incredulous.  
‘Nothing. I didn’t say there was a problem’. Link had his back to the bed and seemed to be struggling with his fly.   
‘There are other ways to relax you know, ways to relieve other tensions...’  
‘I don’t need any of that’ Link was moving to leave the room but Rhett leapt off the bed and stood in front of the door. Link’s hands shot down to cover the front of his pants but Rhett had already caught a glimpse of the obvious bulge.   
‘Just move out of the way’ ordered Link desperately. He was looking at the floor.  
‘It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, close touch can do that’ Rhett lowered his head to try and catch Links eye but the shorter man just shook his head.   
‘We’re alone here, it’s safe, why don’t you let me help you relax, that was the whole point in coming out here’.  
Link looked up eyes wide.  
‘Well’, continued Rhett hurriedly, ‘not that specifically, you know what I mean. I don’t want you upset and worried. You can trust me, you don’t have to worry about anything.’ He smiled kindly, Link had made no move to try and leave the room.  
‘How about I rub your back now. It’s only fair?’  
Link looked back at the bed and rolled his shoulder experimentally.   
‘Go lie down’ said Rhett. ‘I’ll face the door and you can let me know when you’re ready.’

He turned to face the door hoping Link didn’t still want to run away, then took a step to the side, so Link could just leave if he wanted to without having to move him. After a moment he heard movement behind and the sounds of Link laying himself down on the bed. He smiled to the wall in front of him. Already he’d smiled more than he had in weeks and they’d barely even arrived. No matter what happened he was glad they’d come, glad even for the hike. Everything else just felt like a bonus.  
‘Ok’ Links voice seemed small.  
Rhett turned to look at the bed and saw Link laying on his stomach, head facing away towards the rain soaked window. It was gradually getting darker which made Links’ tight royal blue boxer briefs stand out even more against his skin. He had a remarkable body.   
‘Mind if I turn the light on? It’s getting darker out there.’  
‘No!’ Link snapped his head around. ‘There’s still plenty light to see by, please leave it off for now, it’s nicer like this’.  
Rhett felt a twinge of disappointment but lifted his hands to show they weren’t moving toward the switch.  
‘Ok, if you prefer we can leave it off’. Rhett approached to chest at the foot of the bed and rummaged around to find a towel.  
‘I think most of it soaked in but do you want to wipe your hands?’ He threw the towel onto the bed but Link shook his head.  
‘Nah I’m fine. Are you doin’ this or what?’  
‘Ok! I just want you to be comfortable is all. Shall I do it the same as you did? Straddle you?’  
‘Link nodded then settled his head to the side to continue watching the rain.

He clambered onto the bed and straddled Links narrow hips. A part of his brain told him he was making a mistake and this was dangerous ground but the louder part of his brain reminded him that life is too damn short to be scared of going after what you want. And what he wanted was Link. How anyone couldn’t was beyond him.   
He poured a generous amount of oil into his palm the rubbed his hands together before lowering them to Links back. Link exhaled sharply but didn’t say anything.   
He hadn’t been going very long when he began to feel his thighs and back starting to give but he was determined not to stop. He looked up and saw Link had shut his eyes.  
‘D’you mind if I sit back on your thighs?’ Rhett asked quietly? ‘My back y’know, I wouldn’t want to undo all your hard work’  
‘Fine’ Link said without opening your eyes.   
Rhett sat back, he was still able to reach up to Links muscular shoulders but it was becoming increasingly harder to do so without accidentally brushing up against the blue boxer briefs as he leant forward.   
Rhett’s mind started to wander. He imagined Link turning over beneath him, imagined seeing his own big hands caressing Links lithe body, tracing his fingers over his hips and stomach, up over his chest, he imagined his thumbs circling that ridiculous adams apple…  
‘Feels real good’  
Links quiet exclamation had brought him out of his reverie.  
‘I’m glad, it’s pretty fun from this side too’ Rhett kept working his hands but realised Link had opened his eyes. The light was still disappearing but he could see Link’s furrowed brow. He was about to check in when Link spoke again.   
‘You said there were ways to relieve other tensions’  
Rhett kept his pace steady ‘I did’ he replied evenly.  
Links hips moved, then moved again.   
‘You got some tension, bo?’ Rhett asked without changing pace. Slow and steady he thought to himself. Slow and steady.   
Link didn’t say anything but nodded his head. His hips moved again as if he was pressing himself into the bed.   
After a few move strokes up and down Links perfect back he stopped  
‘Mind if I pull these down a little, don’t want the oil getting on them’ Rhett ask cautiously.  
Links eyes had shut again but he nodded his head. Rhett carefully hooked a middle finger over the elastic on either side and pulled the fabric down towards himself. He didn’t know how far Link would be happy with him going so stopped when about half of Links’ white butt was exposed. He heard Links breath hitch.  
‘This ok?’ Rhett asked  
‘Yeah, but I’m kinda caught’. Link arched his back and reached a hand down under himself, tugging the boxers down and the front. ‘Might as well pull them down further they’re basically off anyway’. Link tugged the sides down further so his entire ass was exposed then settled back down.   
Rhett was trying to breathe normally but this was suddenly a lot and the situation in his own underwear was getting worse by the second. If he leant forward now Link would definitely feel him. But maybe he would want to feel him. He was basically naked underneath him his hips continuing to make small movements.   
Rhett went back to his massaging up and down the tanned back, on the down strokes getting lower and lower, he allowed his hands to spread around and feel Links hip bones, thumbs digging into the meat of his ass. Link was still slowly working his hips into the mattress. His eyes were closed and the light was continuing to fall. Rhett thought he should be cold but it was as if heat was radiating off both of them. He had never felt so happy or so turned on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did something happen last night? Maybe.

Rhett awoke slowly, he realised it was light before opening his eyes. He stretched and yawned and looked towards the window, noting it was clear and bright. His body felt heavy but incredibly relaxed. Something was playing on his mind, like he was desperately trying to remember a dream but it was like his brain was filled with soothing white mist. His arm stretched again and he realised he was reaching for someone but he had come to bed alone. Hadn’t he? He remembered lighting the fire and he and Link playing a few rounds of cards...didn’t they? He shook his head like a dog and looked towards the window again wondering how long he had been asleep. The trees were still in the sunlight, maybe they could go on another hike. Normally he would enjoy that but he was feeling so relaxed just now. He felt he could just lay there in that comfortable room and look at the trees forever.  
It might have been ten minutes or it might have been an hour when there was a rap on the door.  
‘Mornin’ he called  
There was no response, after a moment there was another louder knock  
‘It’s open!’ he called again  
There was a long pause before he saw the handle turn and the heavy door open a crack, before Links head appeared around the edge.  
‘Mornin’ he said again with a smile.  
‘I didn’t know if you were still sleeping, why didn’t you respond?’  
‘I did! The door can’t be that thick! You didn’t hear me say it’s open?’  
‘You didn’t say anything! I knocked twice! I didn’t want to wake you but I thought you’d normally be up by 10am’  
Rhett’s eyes went wide. ‘Is it that late! Man, I can’t remember the last time I slept so long!’ He started getting out of bed before realising he was naked and stopping with the sheets still bunched in his lap. ‘I’ll be out in a minute man, there’s cereal and milk out there’  
‘Oh I know, I’ve already eaten. Thanks for thinking of me’.  
Rhett looked up at his smiling boyish face. It was amazing how happy Link could be over the smallest things. He felt a swell of pride knowing he was responsible for that gorgeous smile.  
‘That’s no problem, I know you need your cereal to function. Now unless you want to get an eye-full you’d better shut the door.’  
Link seemed to hesitate for a moment before removing his head from the crack but not shutting the door fully but from where the door was you couldn’t see the bed.  
There was a towel slung over the end of the bed which he wrapped around himself before heading to the shower. He didn’t really need such luxuries but he wasn’t going to pass up a hot shower. 

They had both dressed and eaten he he realised they were both looking into the empty fireplace. He was about to confirm that they had in fact had a fire last night when Link looked up.

‘So what are the plans for today? The sun is back out, it would be a shame to waste it’  
Rhett looked out the window. The clearing looked beautiful, like something out of a storybook.  
‘I guess you’re right, I haven’t really explored past this place, maybe we could follow the stream’  
‘Sounds like a plan.’ Link jumped up and grabbed their boots.  
Rhett felt himself moving slowly. If he was honest he’d be happy staying where they were, maybe doing some cooking, maybe finding a book to read, there were certainly plenty. But Link was right, they may as well enjoy the sun.  
He soon found himself locking the door from the outside and putting the large key in his pocket.  
‘After you’ Rhett gestured to the stream and they started towards it.  
‘I wonder if it has a name’ Link said dreamily ‘do streams have names? How big does it have to get to become a river? What if there was a river that no one had ever seen?’  
Often Rhett liked to have answers, to be able to educate people but he let link meander on about the philosophical nature of rivers and observation, Links voice merging with the gentle sound of the water and the odd notes of birdsong as they started to get deeper into the trees.  
‘Well?’  
Rhett realised Link had stopped walking. And looked back at him.  
‘Where you not listening at all?’ Link sounded exasperated but was smiling. ‘And you say I never listen! I asked if you know where the stream starts?’  
‘Oh, sorry, I guess my mind wandered. No I don’t know, I’ve never been back here. I guess I just found the cabin and stopped looking.’ He shrugged.  
‘We’re like Lewis and Clark then’ Link looked pleased with himself as he started walking again, pointing out tress and giving then official sounding but completely incorrect names. Rhett chucked and followed behind his new guide adding in a ‘I see’ or a ‘very interesting’ when he felt it was appropriate. 

Link had stopped his commentary and they had been walking in silence for a while. Rhett was aware that the sound of water seemed to be getting louder but other than that his mind was blissfully clear. 

Suddenly Link gasped and started running on ahead. Rhett looked up but couldn’t quite make out what he was seeing, he hurried forward and soon came out of the trees to stand next to Link by a large pool. The water was turquoise and calm at the outer edges but Link was staring open mouthed at the rockface and large waterfall splashing and crashing majestically down.  
‘Woah’. Rhett automatically reached for his pocket to grab his phone to take a picture but stopped himself. This seemed private and he had been working on enjoying things in the moment and not trying to make everything into a story to be consumed by others. This would make an excellent story though he thought to himself as he took in the scene.  
Link looked delighted ‘you really didn’t know this was here? This is crazy! How deep do you think it is?’  
Rhett shook his head, the water seemed quite clear but he couldn’t make out the bottom.  
‘I’m getting in’ Link suddenly announced, bending to unlace his boots.

‘It’ll be cold man, and we don’t have towels or nuthin’. Rhett was feeling uneasy though they’d swam in open water plenty of times before. The water seemed an unnatural colour, in fact the whole place seemed vaguely unreal. Like something from a dream that could disappear at any second.   
Link had stripped down to his boxers when he looked up at Rhett.  
‘Are you chickin’? Link pulled an impish face. ’Too scuuured to get a little wet?’  
‘I’m not scared’ Rhett looked at the water again. As much as he didn’t want to get in he also didn’t want Link going in alone. ‘Just hold up a sec’.  
Rhett’s t-shirt was half off when Link cried out. Rhett nearly tumbled over in his haste to free his head.  
‘It’s warm!’ Link was laughing. How is it warm?’  
Link was striding into the pool looking back at Rhett struggling with his clothes.  
‘I said just hold up man’ Rhett hastily unbuttoned his pants and took a tentative step into the water. There was smooth pebbles under his foot and the water was indeed very warm and suddenly inviting.   
‘Just go slow’ he warned Link ‘there might be sharp rocks or anything in here’. Rhett was trying to concentrate. If there were hot springs out here he would have known about it, it’s be on maps. He was trying to think of potential hazards but as he walked deeper into the warm turquoise water he found it harder to concentrate.   
‘It’s fine!’ Link shouted. We’ve just discovered a natural hot tub with waterfall feature!’ He laughed and dived forward fully submerging his head. Rhett felt a twinge of fear but as he took another step forward submerging his chest he felt his mind and body relax.   
Links head broke the surface, He wiped his face and swept his soaking dark hair back before focussing on Rhett and grinning widely. ‘You went looking for the perfect hot springs when they were right here all along!  
Rhett was smiling ‘Guess I just needed my special guide with me’.

Link dived under the water again and made a bee line for Rhett. The water was clear and at the last moment Rhett ducked under the water as well. He opened his eyes tentatively, realising he could see perfectly clearly before Link barrelled into him. Link was grabbing at his sides apparently trying to tickle him. Rhett grabbed the other mans hands and pulled them both up to the surface.  
‘You should look where you’re going’ Rhett scolded with a smirk on his lips.  
‘Aw, I was scared to open my eyes in case it hurt, did you see me coming?’  
‘I did see you coming. Come under again and open your eyes, it don’t hurt’  
Link looked skeptical.  
‘Really man!’ Rhett encouraged. He took a deep breathe then slid under the water again hoping Link would join him. After a few seconds he saw Links torso slide down too though his eyes were screwed shut tight.  
Rhett reached out and put his hand on Links shoulder, Link jumped a little and placed his hand over Rhetts. Rhett tried to speak and feelt foolish when only bubbles emerged. He moved his other hand to Links face and moved his thumb gently over Link’s eyebrow. His face realxed but he kept his eyes closed. They stayed like that for another few moments before Rhett brought them both back up to the surface again.

They looked at each other as they took deep breaths.   
‘Ok’ said Rhett. We’ll try again, this time open your eyes. I swear it doesn’t hurt and it’s super cool’ Link looked unsure but nodded.   
‘Ok’ Rhett repeated. Take a deep breath and we’ll go down again on three. Ready? One, two’   
They both sucked in deep breaths  
‘Three’  
Rhetts large hand was still on Links shoulder as he felt Link sinking down again. When both their heads were submerged Rhett opened his eyes to see Link squinting at him through one half opened eye. Rhett smiled and nodded. Links hands were moving up and down Rhetts arm between them. He was smiling but Rhett could see he was still nervous. He tried to reassure him releasing another stream of bubbles. Link laughed, creating his own bubbles and Rhett saw both eyes were now open. Link seemed to realise at the same time and pointed at his face giving a delighted thumbs up. He looked around briefly before folding himself over and diving straight down. Rhett could still see the pebbles below but the incline was very steep. Links hands touched the bottom and he grappled along a little way before arching his back and pushing back off towards the surface.   
The emerged back into the air and dappled sunlight panting and smiling.  
‘It’s so clear!’ breathed Link. ‘What is this place?’  
‘I don’t know’ Rhett shook his head. ‘It’s fun though’. Rhett dived under and swam fast towards his friend but this time it was Link’s tun to dive duck under the water at the last minute with a shout of glee. 

After playfighting for altogether too long a time for two grown men they settled to lazily floating in the warm soothing water chatting about old times. Rhett reflected how lucky he was to have someone he could just talk to, at any time and in any situation and know everything was ok. To feel so safe and warm and supported.   
As they were chatting his eye were drawn to the waterfall again and he started lazily swimming towards it. Maybe there’ll be a cave, he thought idly to himself. The noise increased as he swam closer and closer to the cascading water. He paused before putting his head under to look back for Link and jumped when he realised Link had followed close behind.   
‘Well?’ Link had to raise his voice to be heard over the falls.  
Rhett nodded and they dived under the water again coming up on the other side. He opened his eyes to the white wall of water but turned when he heard Link exclaiming.

There was a cave. The pebbles on the pool floor rose steeply again before turning to soft golden sand stretching into the cave mouth. There was soft light coming through the rocks and as they made their way further in the sound of the falls receded significantly. Link dropped to the sand and lay back looking at the reflection of the water dancing on the roof of the cave. ‘Very cool’ he sighed.   
Rhett looked into the darkness stretching back into the cave, like with the pool it was impossible to tell how far it went. Normally he might care about such things but at that moment it didn’t seem important or even with commenting on. He laid down in the sand feeling warm and relaxed. At the same moment they both moved to get more comfortable and settled back with their elbows touching. They had always liked to have a point of contact. It was a source of comfort particularly when they were around others. Link moved his foot to rest against Rhett’s shin. 

Rhett wasn’t sure if he had drifted off to sleep when he felt Link fidgeting next to him.  
‘These wet briefs are givin’ me swamp-ass’  
‘Take ‘em off then’ Rhett replied without opening his eyes.   
He felt Link wriggling next to him again before he stilled.   
The sound of the water was sending his thoughts drifting again when  
‘Aren’t you uncomfortable?’ Link demanded.  
Rhett opened one eye and turned his head.  
‘I can’t be comfortable if I know you’re uncomfortable. How are you just alaying in them wet briefs?’  
Rhett considered. He was remarkably comfortably but supposed it would be better to remove his wet underwear. ‘You’d be more comfortable if I was naked? Is that what you’re saying?’  
‘No, of course not’ Link was looking at the ceiling. ‘It just fells better is all. So you can dry off properly’.  
‘Well you’re the boss’ Rhett slipped his underwear off and dropped them on the sand. When he looked back Link was laying on his side with his arm crooked under his head. ‘Better?’ He asked  
Rhett smiled ‘Sure it’s better, everythings better naked’ He laughed and saw Link hide his blush in his arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut time! Time for smut!

The reflections of the water was causing dappled shapes and shadows to flit and cascade across their bodies. The wall of water and cave walls creating a serene cocoon. When Link looked up again Rhett was staring at him. They maintained eye contact for a long moment before Link shuffled himself closer, Rhett instinctively lifted his arm to create space and Link moved in closer still so their bodies were resting against each other, his head nestled against the broad chest, Rhett lowered his arm and ghosted his fingers against Links waist. As much as Rhett wanted to enjoy the peaceful moment he could feel a warmth building in the pit of his stomach. 

‘It’s like a dream’ Link’s voice sounded distant. He reached his arm across Rhetts chest and brushhed his fingers down his side causing tingles to shoot through his skin. Rhetts thumb was making circular motions over Links hip, slipping in the crease created by this thigh being hooked over Rhetts own. He could smell Links hair, it was sweetness, and Link, and memories and possibilities. Having him be so close was almost overwhelming. He felt a stirring between his legs and knew there’d be no way to hide what was happening but that didn’t seem to matter.   
Link was still stroking his hand up and down the edge of Rhetts long torso finally coming to rest over his belly button. 

‘Can I touch you?’ Link’s voice was small and at first Rhett wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. Link lifted his head to look at Rhetts face and repeated his question this time in a whisper.   
Rhett looked into those fathomless blue eyes and swallowed. His eyes flicked to Links big hand on his stomach before locking back onto his eyes and nodding. 

A mischievous grin spread across Links face and his eyes danced. Rhett thought the possibility of ever denying Link anything seemed preposterous, absurd, a complete impossibility.   
Link rested his head back on the broad chest and slowly started tracing lines around Rhetts belly with his finger tips. Rhett let his head fall back and closed his eyes, giving himself over to whatever was going to happen.   
He felt Links light touch explore his whole torso, tracing lines of hips and ribs, ghosting around nipples and over collar bones, travelling down his long arm and tracing around each finger before slowly returning to the shoulder, up his neck and into his beard. Link traced his fingers around his chin and along his jaw, thumb stroking the high cheek bone as his fingers followed the lines of his ear, finger tips brushing across eyebrows and dipping into his hair line. Then he felt a new sensation. Link had kissed his cheek. There was a pause then he felt those same soft lips on his forehead and again on his nose. A puff on breath against his own lips. He wanted to grab Link and pull him close but with every ounce of strength he kept his arms still. He felt soft lips touching his own for the briefest of moments and as they left he huffed a noise of longing and disappointment. 

Link apparently taking this as a sign to continue started peppering the large shoulders with pecks and kisses, he spread his hands over Rhetts pecs as he lowered his mouth over a nipple and gently circled it with his tongue. Rhett took a deep shuddering breath. Link was lapping and sucking at his nipple and he was getting harder and harder. Links strong hands were kneading his chest as he lifted his head and kissed his way over to the other nipple before starting the process again. Rhett let out a moan before stifling it into a sigh. He had never been particularly vocal during sex but he had also never in his life felt this way. As if he was floating but also electrified. As if his only tether to earth and reality was the hands and mouth currently worshipping his chest. 

When Links sharp little teeth made their presence felt around his hardened nipple he arched his back and gasped and heard a small chuckle in response. Link gently kissed both nipples before kissing his way down Rhetts flat stomach. He meticulously avoided Rhetts now erect cock and kissed around his hips, stopping to lick in a particular area, Rhett realised with a shiver he was lapping up the precome he must already be leaking. 

The torturous, exquisite kisses continued over his thighs and down to his knees at which point he felt Link manoeuvring himself further down his body and settling between his legs. He felt hands sweep down both legs and over and around his feet then slowly back up. Links’ thumbs were brushing up the insides of his thighs gradually and gently pushing them further apart. The large hands moved back down under his knees and gently lifted them causing his legs to fall open further. Strong hands and soft kisses travelled the length of his thighs back down getting closer to his centre.

Rhett was sweating. He felt vulnerable but so safe and loved. The voice in his head that normally demanded control and dominance over every situation had been silenced. He had willingly given himself over to whatever magic this water light filled cave was creating. He had given himself over completely to Link, but really, that had happened long ago. Rhett snapped back to the present as he felt hot breath over his balls, he felt Link kiss and lick all over and around his sack and down his taint. Gentle hands moved under his ass cheeks and he pulled his knees back instinctualy, inviting the exploring mouth further. He felt kisses over his cheeks before a pause.

Rhett lifted his head and looked down the expanse of his body to the dark head and piercing blue eyes looking up at him.   
‘Is this ok?’ Link asked  
Rhett nodded, speech seemed beyond his grasp at this point.  
‘If this is what you want I need you to tell me’. Link’s cheeks were flushed pink and he looked so open and vulnerable Rhett could have cried.  
‘I want this’ Rhett’s voice was deep and gravelly. ‘I want you’   
He reached his hand forward and stroked it through Links hair. Link turned his head and kissed Rhetts palm before nodding and lowering Rhetts arm back onto the sand.   
‘Just relax’ Link kissed the long thigh in front of him and Rhett let his head drop back onto the sand. 

The small kisses and licks around his core began again and Rhett felt himself drifting back into that ethereal space. Links head was between his legs with his arms wrapped under his long legs, one hand resting on his tummy the other around this thigh. The kisses and nips were getting closer and closer when he felt a hot breath over his hole quickly followed by a long lick up his crack.   
Rhett dug his hands in the sand and tried to breathe normally. He had never come untouched before but it was seemly more and more like a distinct possibility.

The licks continued before Links’ large tongue made its way inside. Both men groaned as Link thrust his tongue in and out. Link sucked his thumb noisily before rubbing it around the slicked entrance and gently gently slipping it in. He kissed up around Rhetts inner thighs and sack as he worked his thumb further and further in to the tight warm heat. He gently removed his thumb before slicking up his middle finger and gently working it in, kissing and licking as he went. As he’d slowly draw his finger out he’d dribble more spit onto it as he worked up to slipping his ring finger in at the same time. Rhett was breathing heavily and moving his hips, chasing sensations.

Link had worked three fingers into the slick warmth and had started to pump rhythmically. Rhett was in ecstasy, moving his body in time with Links thrusts. He was on the edge but felt as though he had been for hours, he bore down on Links fingers and felt a jolt of lightning go through him, Link angled his fingers in the same place as Rhett bucked again and again.

‘Please’ slurred Rhett ‘Please. So close. Need you.’ Rhett blindly reached down between his legs grabbing Link by the shoulder and pulling him up his body. Link continued pumping his fingers in and out as their lips met. He plunged his tongue into Rhetts hot mouth and curled his fingers in the tight heat and felt Rhett start to crumble and shudder beneath him. Link kept swirling his tongue and fingers until he felt Rhett go completely limp and fall back onto the sand breathing deep. He gently removed his fingers and looked down at the spent man beneath him. Following the line of sight of the glazed, hooded green eyes he looked down at his own engorged member.

Rhetts brain was foggy, all he knew was he needed to get Link off before he could give himself up to sleep. He reached for Links beautiful dick but a large hand took his and spread it over the mess on his tummy. He looked up at Link who was smiling drunkenly. Link dragged Rhetts long fingers all through the slick on his tummy before curling them around his dick and starting to pump. He tilted his head back and in a few more thrusts was spilling over their hands.   
When Links body had stilled he layed down again entangled in Rhetts long arms. Rhett kissed his lovers’ forehead and they soon fell into a satisfied dreamless sleep.


End file.
